Dungeons and Honor
by dreamland4
Summary: Guinevere finds herself in the dungeons.   I own nothing of Merlin only my love.  Please review if you can.  Unbeta'd.


**Comments: I got this crazy idea in my head, sorry it's a bit all over the place and once again rushed**. **I hope you like it**

The chains burned around her wrists, but she would not show weakness. The fact that anger still filled her veins helped determine that, Gwen heard the sound of approaching footsteps and took a deep breath ready for her unfair punishment.

"Well...what is going on?" the familiar tone of Arthur's voice could not be missed.

"The wench hit one of the royal guards my lord" Gwen knew Arthur was grinding his teeth, even without the gift of being able to see him...then the words that were uttered next were just mumbled voices and a slight choking sound.

"Sorry...my lord" the Guard squeaked.

The sound of jangling keys could be heard and she looked to see Arthur on the other side of the bars, a look of anger on his face.

The old metal door screeched open and Arthur gestured for the guard to undo the chains binding her hands, which he did with shaking hands. "NOW LEAVE US"

The Guard bowed and left quickly... Arthur waited until his footsteps were a suitable distance before he entered. "Guinevere" his hard expression softened as he stood in front of her.

Gwen tried to look away but Arthur carefully turned her chin towards him... she looked down, so he would not see the tears threatening to fall "What happened?" when Merlin had told him that Guinevere was now in the dungeon after hitting a guard, he had left the council meeting ignoring the whispers and complaints and came straight down to save her.

"I am sure you know I hit a _Royal Guard" _Arthurs hand went from her chin as he noticed her left hand behind her back. He gave a gentle tug to her arm bringing her hand forward. He took her small hand and looked at the bloody marks across her knuckles, Gwen pulled it back immediately and placed it back behind her.

"Tell me what happened?" his voice tried to remain calm, but his jaw was fixed tight and the small puffs of air coming from his nostrils showed he was about to blow.

"He made presumptions that were not his to make and I showed my distaste" Gwen didn't want to get into specifics, in fact all she wanted was to go home.

Arthurs arms were crossed "Details Guinevere NOW"

"Please do not over re-act" Gwen said quietly...the man in question was one of Uther's men, she did not want any problems.

Arthur would not agree to that, his temper was boiling up...the love of his life lay in a dungeon with a bloody hand. "Continue"

Gwen bit her lip, thinking how to continue "I was running errands for Gauis and..." this was not going to go well.

"AND" his patience was wearing thin.

"He grabbed me and asked if I would..." Gwen's mouth went dry, she could hear Arthur cracking his knuckles.

"WOULD...What?" he said through gritted teeth.

Gwen looked up a slight blush forming on her cheeks "Keep him company" she left out a puff of air, this was very awkward. "I refused...he didn't like that... I hit him"

Arthur was now pacing up and down "Did he...touch?" he couldn't speak straight; it took everything he had not to leave and run him through with a sword right now.

Gwen dared to look up at him, it was difficult decision on whether to tell him or not..."Not really" there a half truth.

Arthur stopped pacing his eyes now burnt not with the blue sky of day but seemed to turn dark as the night. He moved closer to her.

"GUINEVERE" Arthur warned, he wanted the truth.

"Just once...he grabbed me once, I hit him, please don't do anything rash...your father" Arthur's look warned her not to say anymore.

"RASH" his voice went high "RASH, he will regret the day he every even _thought of you_" Arthur went to go for the door and Gwen grabbed his hand.

"Please Arthur, if you deal with this it will only bring more trouble and suspicion _on us" _Arthur stopped resisting.

"Please, just leave it be" She held tightly to his hand and Arthur's expression softened for a brief moment. As much as she liked the thought of Arthur teaching him a lesson, she knew better than that, things had to remain the same.

"I cannot...stand. He hurt you, he touched you..."

Merlin came bounding in.

"Gwen" Merlin looked between Arthur and Gwen.

"Take Guinevere to my chambers, I shall be there shortly"

"Arthur please" Gwen pleaded.

"It's fine Guinevere, I am just going to arrange your release" Arthur attempted a re-assuring smile.

"Thank you" She felt relieved that Arthur had seen sense and would not anything silly, but as Merlin led her down the corridor she saw Arthur's smile turn once again to a cold and determined look.

Damn his pride it will be the death of us.

"Why did you tell him?"

"Because you were to be flogged?" Merlin looked at Gwen as if she were mad.

Gwen stopped "Yes but it would be better than Arthur getting into trouble for my actions...it is one of The Kings Guards Merlin...you should have left me" despite her relief of being free, Arthur's safety was her priority.

Merlin sighed "He will not do anything unreasonable, he will be very subtle I am sure " he knew it was a lie, when it came to Gwen, Arthur did not see straight.

"For all our sake I hope you are right"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur pretty much arrived just after they did and Gwen looked surprised and relieved.

"Merlin fetch Guinevere something to eat"

"I am fine" Arthur ignored her words and gave Merlin a look to leave now, which he did.

"Sit" Arthur pointed to his chair and she complied.

Gwen watched as Arthur tore a strip from his tunic and Gwen gasped but did not say anything, he looked as though it was not wise to talk to him at this moment.

Arthur filled a bowel of water and pulled a chair directly in front of her grabbing her hand in his, he started to clean it with such gentle touch that it took her breath away. She wanted to say, he should not be doing that...but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. One hand held hers in place and sent tingles up her spine while the other carefully cleaned her knuckles.

The only sound between them was the gentle puffs, remnants of Arthur's anger at the situation and her loud beating heart, which probably drowned out any other sound.

"Thank you" Gwen said and Arthur temporarily stopped cleaning the wound and then started again, not saying anything.

The silence seemed thick between them, almost making it hard for her to breath. "I want you to move into the castle" Arthur's words were soft but carried the weight of an order.

"Arthur, I cannot it is my home"

"I cannot keep an eye on you there" Arthur now stopped his actions and looked at her intently.

"You are not supposed to be keeping an eye on me"

Arthur sighed "Guinevere, just please do as I ask"

"It is my home, I cannot move to the castle" Gwen's hand gently squeezed his she would not leave her father's house, too many memories lived there.

"This is your home" Arthur tried.

Gwen half laughed "No this is work"

It will one day be your home, my queen...Arthur wanted to say that, but what right did he have to say those words, none right now. "Guinevere..."

A knock at the door caused Arthur to stop talking and let go of her hand. Gwen now stood as if pretending to clean.

"Enter" Sir Leon walked in and bowed.

"My lord, the issue has been fixed without any need for _further concern_" a slight grin formed on Sir Leon's face and then on Arthur's.

"Thank you Leon, as always you are a true friend" Leon smiled and left closing the door behind him.

Arthur's smile quickly faded when he noticed Guinevere's concerned look "You didn't?" was all she could say.

"_No I didn't_...now sit" Gwen tutted at his orders, he had not ignored her pleas but instead got Sir Leon to do fix the issue. She imagined the guard lying dead somewhere and a feeling of guilt washed over her.

Arthur continued cleaning her hand until all the traces of blood were washed off, he looked at Gwen and noticed her guilty look, Arthur sighed "He is not dead..." relief washed over Guinevere's face "Just learning a lesson in how not to mess with someone I care about" he ripped another strip of his tunic off and bound it around Guinevere's hand.

"And the King?" Gwen's stomach jumped nervously as she spoke.

"Unaware of anything" Gwen noticed the skin of Arthur's perfect stomach now showing and she tried not to stare... so instead looked at the very large and messy bandage now covering her knuckles. Arthur smiled proudly at his handy work.

"There...who needs Gauis when you have Arthur" his mood had definitely lightened since Sir Leon had entered.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have" Gwen stood up.

Arthur stood in front of her, his hand reached out to move a curl "For what happened this morning, I am sorry... I promise you that with my guards, nothing like that will ever happen again"

"Thank you Arthur" Gwen stood up on her toes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek and then moved towards the door, she had taken enough of his time and needed to go home and reflect on the days events.

When the door closed Arthur's hand felt his cheek which still tingled. Today had been a wake up call, Guinevere was in constant danger, not only from the outside, but there were plenty of enemies within. He would need to ensure her safety.

Arthur thought on his men and how he would like to see them act in the future...he sat down and started writing, they would need to follow a code, a code of honour.

1. To respect and honour women (especially the Queen)

Arthur smiled at the last part _Queen Guinevere _he liked the sound of that very much.


End file.
